A Strange Life
thumb|center|368px A Strange Life '(titulo provisional del juego) es un juego tipo Misterio-Puzzle basado e inspirado en BATIM. Fue creado por Felix, 'Awesome y Nicolas '''en 2017 para PC. El juego está dividido en cápitulos y se basa en la vida de un estudiante,empezando por las dos últimas semanas de clase. Cápitulos Cápitulo 1: "Student Life" El capitulo empieza con el '''protagonista '''despertandose y levantandose de su cama. Mira el reloj,dandose cuenta de que llega tarde a clase. En un apuro este se viste, y apartir de aqui el prota es controlado por el jugador. Explorando y revisando los muebles,encuentra un trozo de papel con una foto del mapa del barrio pegada con cinta y pegamento. Este es el primer objeto encontrando,el cual es guardado en el '''Inventario. El padre (sin verse la cara) decide ahorrar tiempo y llevarle en coche. Al entrar y llegar a su clase,ve mucha tinta por el suelo y se oye una voz. "¡Oye, amigo! ¡Ten cuidado! Puedes resbalarte." El protagonista, sorpendido y un poco asustado,entra con cuidado. De donde sale todo esto? No creo que se hayan roto tantos bolis. '' Después de eso, se ve una máscara de Bendy en el suelo ''¿Que hace esto en el suelo? De quien será? De repente, la sala empieza a inundarse de tinta. Se oyen gritos, provenientes de los demás alumnos y de la profesora. Con suerte, el protagonista consigue escapar. Después de unos segundos, la tinta disminuye y desaparece, al igual que uno de los alumnos,supuesto dueño de la máscara. La máscara es el segundo objeto. (Este es el cápitulo más largo por el momento,asi que se irá completando y actualizando) Cápitulo 2: "The long awaited summer" El verano empieza y el protagonista se va en coche hacia un hotel. Por fin. Vacaciones. He estado esperando este momento..... El protagonista empieza a reflexionar. Se ven flashbacks del cápitulo anterior. Todavia sigo sin saber el suceso de esos extraños sucesos. Tengo que intentar relajarme un poco. El protagonista llega al hotel. Entra a la recepción. En una mesa, hay un folleto con la cara de Kenzo. Pero también estaba la de Blocky al otro lado. Eh? Esa cara me suena..pero la otra parece totalmente diferente. Oh bueno, será que es nueva. Se guarda el folleto. Una vez todo listo, avanza hacia el ascensor. Selecciona el piso y el ascensor se pone en marcha. Al volver a mirar el folleto, esta vez tenia algo escrito en él: "Come join the fun! The show is on air already!" Confuso, se lo vuelve a guardar. Al llegar al piso, este entra en la habitación. Coje el telefono y llama a recepción. Él pregunta por el folleto y recibe la siguiente respuesta "El folleto, huh? Trata de una antigua caricatura de aspecto de los 80 o por ahí. Dejó de emitirse hace años, pero a la gente todavia le gusta. Hay quien dice que se han hecho robots basados en los personajes, y hay otros que han intentando hacer que cobren vida. Sin embargo, nada de las cosas tuvo existo. Si quieres verlo, hay un póster al final de pasillo. Se rumorea que hay algo detrás de él. Bueno, espero que haya sido de gran ayuda." El protagonista, se levanta de su sitio y sale a investigar. Pero coje su movil primero. Este se dirije hacia el final del pasillo, encontrandose con el póster Así que este es el póster, eh? La recepcionista dijo de algo escondido detrás, asi que echaré un vistazo. Este se dirije hacia el poster, lo levanta y pasa por una puerta. Este entra en una pequeña sala con un proyector conectado a un ordenador. Junto a este, hay varios CDs. Entre otros, había uno que ponia UNDERTALE. Que extraño. No recuerdo que el juego se vendiera en CDs. Será que Toby decidió hacer copias fisicas. El protagonista coje el CD y lo inserta dentro del monitor. Enseguida, el proyector proyecta en la pantalla la intro del juego. Después, se ven a Frisk, Sans y Flowey juntos. Otra puerta se abre, y al entrar se ve un pequeño dormitorio. ¿Un dormitorio secreto? Hmmm, aqui deberia de haber vivido alguien. Al salir, se ve que Sans ya no estaba en la proyección. Sans no está. Será mejor que ande con cuidado. '' El prota sigue explorando el lugar, mientras se abren más puertas. Llega a una cocina y ve varias botellas de ketchup tiradas por el piso, ''"Oh dios mio. Sans.. Él ha estado aqui." ''y sigue hasta encontrarse con un cuchillo lleno de polvo. ''¿P-polvo? ¿Como puede ser? ''Al girarse, ve su chubasquero en la mesa, sustituyendo las botellas. ''¿¡Como es esto posible?! ''La luz se apaga y luego se enciende, el chusbaquero y el cuchillo ya no están. Asustado, el prota decide salir de la cocina. Al llegar a la sala del proyector, Frisk ahora era Chara en la pantalla. Había un texto que decía. "*Casi acabado." El prota mira el proyector y el CD, y ponía una palanca que decía "Modo Genocida Activado." ''Modo Genocida? Hmm. Debió activarse al encender la pantalla. El prota gira la palanca y Frisk vuelve a ser normal. Flowey no estaba, y las almas humanas flotaban alrededor de Frisk. Entonces suena una voz. "Gracias, desconocido. Gracias a ti, tengo suficiente poder para salir de esta prisión. Te debo una." Frisk desaparece de la pantalla, al igual que las almas. Entonces, Frisk sale de la pantalla y se dirije al protagonista. "Tengo algo especial para ti." - Frisk desaparece, y de la habitación aparece Blocky. "Vamos chico, enseñemosle..... Q U E S E G U I M O S E N F O R M A." Kenzo aparece por el otro lado, y los flashbacks vuelven. El prota consigue salir de la sala y vuelve al pasillo. Al llegar al ascensor, está cubierto por cinta y un cartel que dice "Fuera de servicio". La pantalla se pone en negro, y se oye una voz diciendo "Nos volveremos a ver." Después se ve al protagonista en la piscina del hotel, y algunos encargados rodeandole. Uuuugh...que....que ha pasado? "Oimos ruidos en tu piso, y fuimos a ayudarte. Te llevamos al agua porque te habias desmayado por la calor. Pero tranquilo, ya ha pasado." El prota sale de la piscina y se va a un banco. Se encuentra el folleto otra vez, esta vez ponía "Gracias por el Feedback. Volveremos muy pronto." El episodio acaba ahí. Cápitulo 3: "Halloween-side" Coming Soon...... Personajes Cápitulo 1 *Protagonista *El padre (única aparición al principio) *Kenzo the Tiger (segundo antagonista) *Chico de la máscara (Posible primer antagonista) *Los demás alumnos *La profesora Lugares Objetos *'Mapa'. Es un trozo del mapa del barrio,el cual está pegado a una hoja de papel. Aun se desconoce si tiene uso o no. Se encuentra el Cap 1. *'Carta'. Es una extraña carta encontrada en las escaleras de la casa del prota, la cual contiene su nombre, que no se sabe hasta el cap en el que se encuentra. Tiene un extraño mensaje y no tiene ninguna chuche :(. Se encuentra en el Cap 2. *'Juguete de MCqueen': es un juguete del rayo MCqueen de cars, se encuentra en el dormitorio en la canasta de juguetes, se encuentra en el Cap 1. * Galeria Capitulo 1 Personajes Kenzo (Humanoid ASL).png Kenzo (ASL).png Bendy masked guy.png Objetos mapa1.png MCqueen-0.jpeg Capitulo 2 Objetos Strange Mail Item-Item Data Picture.jpg Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos para el PC Categoría:Owned by awesome Categoría:Owned by felix Categoría:Owned by funny